


If you could change time

by Clovesstory



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Ash Lynx will die, Ash dies, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Sacrifice, Shoter Wong cameo, Smut, Time Travel, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: Eiji after Ash....Not sure how long this will be but not over 30, will update as fast as I can. No promises. Let me know what you think of this in the comments, Thank you for reading <3





	1. Chapter 1

We all know what happens when time travel falls into the wrong hands, it’s the most dangerous and easy way for the world to fall apart. No one ever talks about the worst kind of person to have the ability to time travel... those with a kind heart.

It’s like when you offer to buy your eleven year old daughter a sundae from the make your own sundae bar on a long hot day, can she resist trying only one flavour? Or will she tear your bank account a new one because you turned your back for a second only to find her sundae cup full of every flavour and smothered in sprinkles?

Now having a kind heart is important, the world would not survive without kind hearts but, when someone who lost the only person they will ever love like Okumura Eiji, gets their hands on a time machine you can guess their first move.

Some events in history are fixed, every person has a numbered days.

It takes more than a kind-hearted person with a time machine to change the laws of time

* * *

 

 

27-year-old Eiji Okumura sits on the single leather padded chair, the sunlight from the bay windows touching his face and neck, the cherry blossoms outside tinting the light into a pink hue. It’s been one of _those_ days…

“EIJI!”

Two boisterous men find their own way into Eiji’s townhouse. His eyes light up slightly as he sets his eyes on Blanca with Sing hoisted over his shoulder.

“Hey guys” Blanca drops several bags and the young Chinese man on to the couch with a thump.

“Blanca! Ouch!” Sing pouts from his upside down position on the couch.

The older Kazakh comes over to hug Eiji around his shoulders “Been looking after yourself? Huh?”

Eiji looks away “Possibly…” His stomach growls loudly “Alright let’s get some of Blanca’s fantastic cuisine in you.”

“If you don’t mind, I’ll pass... It’s been one of those days”

Blanca and Sing exchange a glance and sigh.

 

* * *

 

Sing Soo-Ling made the 5,500-mile journey from LA to Japan to deliver the news. He found a happy young man taking photos of athletes, his heart heavy as he knows that with three words this young man will shatter.

Eiji spotted Sing and his smile became radiant, he couldn’t say it.

“Sing! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming!?” Eiji pounced on the young Chinese man, his arms wrapping around him firmly. “I’ve missed you! How are things in LA?”

Sing smiles widely, his smile disconnected and fake, he knew he was a coward and Eiji will find out from the news rather than a friend… He had to say it.

 

He did not have to blurt it out in a panic.

 

Eiji places a steaming cup of green tea in front of the 15-year-old, Sing takes it gratefully and sips it, the warmth spreading stopping his shaking temporarily. “Did Ash get my letter?”

Sing spits out his hot tea all over the table and chokes “Uh...”

Eiji pats Sing’s back softly “What is this about?”

“Nothing... He did get your letter... He loved it so much”

Eiji smiles softly “Thank you”

“He loved you so much” Sing can actually see the young man’s heart shattering, he knew, he knew. “Uh... Eiji...”

“No”

Sing reaches a hand out but Eiji pulls away “Ash...”

“I...”

“Please... Don’t lie to me Sing” Eiji's gaze is soft but determined, the kind of gaze that stops someone like Sing from creating some lie.

In one breath Sing lets it all out “Lao stabbed Ash in the street, Ash shot Lao before going to the library and dying with your letter in his hands... I found him” Sing sucks in a breath and stares at the tatami mat below him “I... Meant to break that gently”

 

A door closes near Sing, he doesn’t have to look up to know that Eiji is gone.

* * *

 

 

To this day Sing regrets throwing that news at Eiji, he was so young and horrified by the scene the stumbled upon. He will never forget the tear and blood stains on Eiji’s letter, the small smile on Ash’s face, the cold of Ash’s skin when Sing gave him a small shake hoping that he was still alive.

 

He regrets one last thing… Sing still has Eiji’s letter in his possession.  


	2. Chapter 2

Blanca pulls his large stuffed animal over the counter smiling triumphantly.

“You know it's really not fair playing the shooting games, you are one of the world's best snipers” Sing crosses his arms and pouts “I want it”

Blanca holds the large flamingo you over his head, out of the small Chinese boys reach. “I won this fair and square”

Eiji smiles at his playful friends… the same banter he had with Ash. His only love. His stomach drops rapidly, and tears prick at his eyes, his eyes sting as he still feels the remnants of his earlier sobbing. The anniversary of Ash's death still throws him, he thought it would get easier with time, but it still hurts as much as the first time he heard the news. His feet carry him as fast as he can go, away from the games, away from the noise, away from his friends. His hair flows behind him as he runs, a few long strands covering his eyes.

Ash died today, Ash died today seven years ago. Alone. He was all alone.

Eiji's eyes hurt, the cold air hitting his tear covered cheeks. “EIJI” Eiji looks back for a second at the direction of the hurt filled voice, one foot slightly twists and Eiji's stomach drops, he falls hard to the ground.

“Ooooouch” Eiji groans and pushes himself up. A hand reaches out and helps the young man up “There we go son” The gravelly voice is not the high-pitched voice he heard just before. Eiji looks up at the elderly gentleman, he holds a cane made of what appears to be polished oak with a carved fish as the handle. The man is not Japanese, Eiji recognizes the American accent.

“Arigato” Eiji bows down, strands of long black hair falling over his shoulder.

The older man returns the gesture with shaky form. “Care to buy a watch?”

Eiji raises an eyebrow and stares at the old watch in the man's hand “Uh no thank you, it's beautiful though”

“Thank you, it's a family heirloom but it's powerful. Far too powerful for an old man like me”

“Uh okay, sorry” Eiji scratches the back of his neck and walks away awkwardly.

“Wait! He needs you”

“I'm sorry what?” Eiji stares at the old man who suddenly seems to be standing taller.

“His name flows in the wind, feathers falling around his face. He's alone Eiji.”

Eiji storms up to the man “That isn't funny! He is dead! Stop it” He turns but a hand on his arm stops him.

“Be there for him” The man puts the Victorian looking watch into Eiji's hand and closes the Japanese man's fingers around it. “Take it” the old man's eyes gleam, Eiji scrambles away from the man, he follows the light and sounds of the fair.

“Eiji!” He hears Sing's voice calling for him and runs straight into the younger man's arms. “Eiji where were you?”

“Sorry, I remembered Ash” Eiji sniffs and hides his face in Sing's jacket.

“That's why we are here” Blanca pats Eiji’s back slightly too hard “Let's get you home, early flight tomorrow”

Another of their traditions is to go back to Ash's gave in America. Eiji always dreads it and this year is no exception. Sing wraps his arm around Eiji as they walk back to Eiji’s apartment, the watch remains in Eiji’s hand, he can't bring himself to throw it away.

 

* * *

 

 

As usual Eiji can't sleep, he sits on his knees in front of a small shrine dedicated to Aslan Jade Callenreese.

The incense burns slowly, the smoke wafting towards Eiji, his eyes water slightly from the incense. Or so he tells himself.

_I'm sorry ash, I wish I had stayed by your side. You should never have died all alone._

**Tick**

**Tick**

**Tick**

**Tick**

Eiji growls at the interruption, he can't figure out where the noise is coming from.

The watch drops from the side table to the floor, the loud ticking coming from the small watch. Eiji picks up the watch, the time displayed as 1:30.

 _1:30? It's only midnight_.

He turns the small dials on the side, he hopes the ticking will stop if he moves them around.

A crack of lightning lights up the dim apartment, colours and images hit Eiji’s eyes in rapid succession. He can’t focus on any one thing, his eyes burning and watering as wind hits him. A second passes and the light is gone, Eiji loses his balance and falls to the ground, his pupils expanding and contracting as his eyes adjust.

A foul smell hits him as he stands, his eyes focusing on the candle in the corner of the room, Ash swirls around from the fireplace

“What are you doing in here?” A woman asks in Japanese, Eiji can’t understand some of her words but he gets the general question.

“This is my house, what are you doing here?”

“This is my house, get out”

Eiji grabs the watch just as the woman grabs a broom and chases him out, horses canter past him “Get off the road!” A man on his horse yells at Eiji.

Eiji stares, his eyes wide as he looks around the barren street, people of all ages walk in silence in perfectly pressed kimonos.

_What is this? What’s going on? Where am I?_

He runs down the dirt path used as a road and finds a temple towering above him, he drops to the steps and holds the watch out in front of him, turning it in his hands over and over. He closes his eyes and counts to ten, surely when he opens his eyes he will be back in his apartment. He hears a horse neigh before he opens his eyes and swears under his breath, opening his eyes to the same dull street. He looks down at the watch and remembers the strange older gentleman who handed it to him.

_1:30? What is the significance of that time, what does it mean? 1:30am… or it could be pm? What’s the difference?_

A silent man walks down the stairs in his blue kimono covered in elegant sewed cherry blossoms, Eiji turns on his step “Sir, I wonder if you could tell me what year it is?”

 

The man’s neutral expression never changes. “Thirteen hundred and thirty years”

 

“Th-Thr..” Eiji turns to the watch again 1:30pm... 1330 in the 24-hour clock...

 

Oh god... How do I get back?


End file.
